Grand Theft Auto VI- Season 1
by GTA Rusty Parker
Summary: Grand Theft Auto VI takes place in the most hated state in the US, San Andreas. More and more criminals migrate here to look for an opportunity. Since the recent heist on the Union Depository, criminals believe anything is possible in San Andreas. But for some people, it is a place to try to escape the criminal world.
1. Prologue

**Liberty City- 2009**

Rusty and Hunter were at their lockup. They just stole drugs from one of the five old families of Liberty City and got away with it  
"Yes! Good work." Hunter said while he fist bumped Rusty. "Man, that's a lot of pills. How many boxes did we just get again?", Rusty said.  
"About 20 of the top dollar shit, 10 of those pain killers, and we got 10 that contain plenty of plants too.", Hunter said with a satisfying face. "You want to smoke some, bro?"  
"Nah, you know I don't do that shit." Rusty shook his head. "Ah, pussy afraid to chill back." Hunter joked.  
"Besides, I can't get kicked off the team. They're doing drug tests next week." Rusty said.

"Fine then. I'll smoke it." Hunter lit a bong, but before he could take a whiff, BAM! A gunshot was fired. Rusty and Hunter quickly took cover. Rusty looked out the window. "Shit, it's the Pavanos. Bro, we're fucked."  
"Chill the hell out. I got this covered like Mors Mutual." Hunter went to a crate in the corner of the lock up and opened it to take out two assault rifles, two hand guns, and "A hand grenade? Really?", Rusty said, but took it anyways. "What is this going to be used for? In case we get cornered and suicide bomb?"

"Sure, you can play it stupid, or we use it as a distraction. You see that will turn heads, and then those heads get popped by us. The police come and they handle them, while we act as victims." Hunter said.  
"Oh yeah, that'll be great. Yeah, I wonder what they're going to say when we have this lock up in your name, the van in your name, and the contents in it. Our asses are going to prison you dumbass."  
Then sires were herd. LCPD were already arriving after the Pavanos shot their guns.  
"Oh shit. I guess we're going to have to shoot our way out of here. Put this mask on at least so one of us can live without being tracked.", Hunter exclaimed.  
"Tracked? What do you mean?" Rusty questioned.  
"Either way this goes, They're going to know it was me. The lock up, the van, hell even one of them goons could know. Listen to me, I want you to get away with this clean. Don't let tonight fuck up your life."  
"It already has, Hunter." Rusty said as he lifted up a window enough to get out through it. "I'll make the distraction while you take out the turned heads and I'll do what I can when they turn back to you."

Rusty climbed out the window as he was not spotted. He crawled to some dumpsters to get a good view on all the goons outside standing ready. Police were nearing also. Rusty had to throw that grenade now. He pulled the pin and tossed it as close to the vehicles as he could. KABOOM! Three vehicles exploded behind the goons while a few were killed.  
Hunter busted out his window and opened fire. The assault rifle was doing it's work. The goons went to fire back, but were surprised again by Rusty who started to shoot at them. Rusty and Hunter continued to open fire. Then Rusty ran out of ammo. Hunter had it all inside. He threw a new mag out Rusty's window, but was shot in the arm during the process. "FUCK!" He shouted.

Rusty seen it. He tried to run back to the window, but the bullets were too close to his head to do soRusty put in the new magazine and re opened fire. Taking out some more that just arrived LCPD arrived. Rusty seen two cops cars halt and opened fire on the Pavanos. Rusty herd one cop shout, "You're fucking with the Sarge. You ain't surviving this shit."  
Rusty leaped over a fence while he had a chance. He ran to the back of the lock up to try and get in from the back door, but when he found it, it was already opened and Hunter was yet to be no where. Rusty went back in to pick up more ammo. He then started to leave, but he caught a glimpse of a note that said, "Meet at nine o'clock." It was a message that was coded to mean meet at Masonite 9 dance club in downtown Algonquin.

Rusty dropped the note and took off, but he could not go anywhere quick, as cops started to come in from the door he just opened. Rusty seen the same cop that called himself Sarge and shot at him. "Oh that was your worst mistake, dickhead." Sarge said and fired back. Rusty missed a bullet that whizzed by him. Rusty then continued to shoot back as well as Sarge. Rusty couldn't breathe well with the mask on, but he was sure to keep it on. Rusty figure he had no choice but to kill the cop. Rusty didn't want to do that, so he jumped out and shot the sarge in the leg. "Oh fuck!", he shouted as he fell to the floor. Rusty then jumped out the same window he went through earlier. He met more Pavanos, but were distracted by the police. Rusty then hopped back over the fence, and took off through the alleys. He found a car and got in it to hotwire the starter. He got it cranked and drove off without any police or gang notoriety after him.

**Liberty City- September 2013**

It had been a whole four years since Rusty seen Hunter at the lock up. Rusty even watched Weazel News one morning of Hunter being wanted for questioning about the Pavanos and the drugs. Rusty was actually glad that Hunter was finally out of his life, or at least that's what he thought. Rusty was told he was cleared to be transferred to Los Santos to be a Weazel News reporter there. Rusty felt that he was finally able to start a new life. He could report some of the biggest headlines and even get back in contact with his long distance cousin, Rebecca. It was a dream for him as she was the only person he used to be able to talk to when they were younger.  
As for the Sarge, Rusty followed up on him while he reported for Weazel News in Liberty City. Sarge was actually named Brian Thurmon, and he recovered very quickly as the bullet only scratched him in the thigh and that the fat was able to soften the little impact it did on Brian.


	2. Mission 1 - Niggas on a Plane

Los Santos, SA 2014- 9 Months later

POW! A gun shot was herd in East Vinewood as Harry just took out a man who he borrowed money from. Harry didn't have the money to pay him back, so Harry always thought just killing the person would resolve his problems. Harry pick pocketed the man. Harry collected a briefcase which contained about $5,000. Harry would use part of this to get back home to San Fierro.

(Opening credits to the game as Harry drives to the airport.)

Harry arrived to Los Santos International Airport. Harry didn't want to take the long 4 hour drive north, so it would be best to get a one way ticket. Harry carried the briefcase with him. He got in line behind some thugs. He listened in on their conversation.

"Yo, nigga, so I was thinkin, what about we hit up Jamaica first? You know they got the best weed, man." ,Lamar said.

"Shit, I want to see the world, not smoke it. Maybe we'll stop there, but we already decided we go to Britain first so at least we can speak their language." Franklin replied back to him.

Harry was getting irritated. He wanted to get home before any one say they saw him kill the man. Harry forgot that he had the pistol with him. He was fucked if he walked through the security system with it. He seen the first place he could hide the gun, which was a bag. He slipped it in without anyone noticing. Then the bag was picked up by Lamar. Franklin laid his bag on the scanner, which it passed. "Come on nigga, we ain't got all day." he joked.

"Hey watch your mouth, nigggaaahh." Lamar sang as he placed the bag on the scanner. The alarm went off and the security guard started searching the bag, which found Harry's pistol. "What the fuck?" Lamar said as he and Franklin started freaking out. "Lamar, I said no guns. Why can't you just listen to me for once?" "Nigga, that ain't mine. Someone else- hey what the fuck?" The guards handcuffed both Franklin and Lamar and took them to a room. It was labeled Cavity Search. "Oh hell no. Frank, I swear I didn't put that there." Lamar continued to freak out as they both were kicked into the room to be stripped searched. Harry at first laughed, but he figured he needed to help them out.

"I was with them. Does that mean I have to be searched too?" Harry asked the guard. With an instant, they also took Harry to the very same room, but did not have any cuffs to place on him and for some reason they trusted him more than the two thugs. He walked in and stood next to them as a few guards came to search them. "Yo, I don't like this shit one bit.", said Lamar. "Nigga, will you just shut up for a minute and let them- hey what the fuck? Get the fuck off me!" Franklin was the first one to be searched, but Harry moved toward the guard and hit him right in the face. He was knocked out cold. "Damn, son. That was nice." Lamar said. Then a female guard came running in with a night stick. Harry grabbed it while she tried to swing at him. He took it from her then slapped her to knock her down. Harry then took the cuff keys from her belt and uncuffed Franklin and Lamar. "Thanks, dude." Franklin said while Harry took a pair of cuffs and put them on the woman. Harry, being an asshole, decided to kiss the unconscious woman. "Think of this as payback. I put that gun in your bag to try and save my own ass." Harry then grabbed his gun from the counter and took the two guards' pistols and handed them to Franklin and Lamar. "Now you should be able to handle getting out of here by your selves?" Harry questioned. "Hell no. you got us in this situation, now you get us out of it." Franklin exclaimed.

"Fine then. Let's go." Harry sighed as he didn't really want these thugs to get in his way of flying home. It would be the only way to get back to San Fierro, as cops would be surrounding the entrance. Lucking for him, he learned how to operate a small plane.

The three bursted out the doors as there was about five guards waiting on them. They already started to clear this section of the terminal. Harry, Franklin, and Lamar started firing on the guards. They took them down pretty quickly.

"Shit! They got LSPD here already?" Franklin said. "Of course they do. It's a fucking airport. It won't be long before we see NOOSE. said Harry. They took down some more cops as they advanced through different sections of the terminal. "We need to find an exit that leads to the runway." Harry shouted to the two. "Try to locate one. We got no other options." Harry picked up a shotgun dropped by a cop. They continued to pick up ammo for their weapons as they went on more into the airport.

Harry , Franklin, and Lamar made it to an area where they could see and exit, but the doors opened and NOOSE started piling into the room.

"Fuck! My leg!" Lamar fell to the ground. Harry rushed over to carry him while Franklin covered them. They got behind a counter. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" was all Lamar could say. "Will you shut up?" Harry shouted. They all continued to battle the National Office of Security Enforcement. Finally after about ten minutes of shooting, they took down the NOOSE team and headed for the exit. They got out to the back of the terminal. They found a car and all got into it. luckily the keys were already in it.

They headed out to the hangar across the runways. They had LSPD on their tail. They started to cross the first runway and a passenger jet was about to cross their path. "OH SHIT!" They all screamed, but the plane lifted up in just enough time before the front wheel hit the car. They continued over the second runway and finally reached a hangar. Harry saw a plane and stopped the car. They all got out and were running to the plane, but got into cover as more LSPD and NOOSE showed up. More guns were blazing. Harry and the thugs all took the police force down. Harry went to go start up the plane. "If you're coming, you better hurry up!"

Franklin and Lamar got into the plane. The got moving and went to the runway. More cops were showing up. They shot at the engines of the plane. "This don't look good, dog. The engine is smoking!" Franklin called out. "Shut up! We'll make it." Harry argued back. There was a block at the end of the runway full of police attempting to shot at them. Harry pulled back on the stick as hard as he could. Surprisingly, they made it before hitting the block. and they were into the air. No cops were in sight after a while. They flew over Vespucci Beach as they headed north.

"Damn. Is it over?" Franklin asked. "Shit, I think this dude just saved our asses." Lamar said. "He's the reason we got into this shit to begin with. Yo, what the fuck happened back there?"  
"Relax. I'll explain when we get to where we're going." Harry said.  
"No, you can explain now. I ain't asking again." Franklin said.  
"Fine. I killed someone with the pistol I planted in your bag, but I forgot to throw it out before I got to the airport, so I decided to hide it and your homie's bag was the first thing I saw. Look, just don't take the shit personal."  
"Yeah, whatever. You fucked up our vacation."  
"Oh, mind me asking where?" said Harry.  
"We was going on a world tour. Noticed I said was." Frank said.  
"A world tour? You two? You both look like you came from the hood. How do you get that kind of money for a world tour?"  
"That's none of your business and how do you get that we came from the hood?"  
"You're homie is wearing a lot of green. Sound like you guys are part of the families. Carson Avenue set?"  
"No. Forum Drive nigga." Lamar spoke up.  
Harry laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Franklin asked.  
"I just can't believe I got out of one of the largest protected airports with some two-bit gangsters. That's all."  
"Fuck you." Both Franklin and Lamar said at the same time.

They started to fly over Blaine County as the plane was smoking even more. They had no choice, but to land. The plane started making wierd noises as it started to loose power. They were flying lower than usual. "We're going down." Harry said.  
"What?" Franklin said.  
"I'm going to land in Sandy Shores."  
They began to descend and once Harry found the runway, he went ahead and landed it. They rode it all the way to the hangar. "Oh good a vehicle. Let's get in it." Harry said as they got out the plane. "That's not a good idea, dog." Franklin said.

"Why not? It's just a fucking beat up Bodhi. Whoever owns it won't miss it much."

"That's Trevor Phillips truck."

"So? Fuck Trevor Phillips. Get in"  
"Do you know who he is?" Franklin said.  
"Yeah, of course I do. He's a big criminal who runs operations of guns and drugs in Blaine County and Las Venturas. He's a fucking maniac. I know. Let's go."  
Harry did not give a shit who it was. He didn't back down from anyone. They all got into the truck and drove off. Harry turned on the radio, but every station was Weazel News reporting on the airport decided to listen as they headed for San Fierro.


	3. Mission 2 - Rusty and Rebecca

Rusty was reporting at the scene. "The suspects were two black men and a white man. The white man was the same description as another scene earlier today of a man who was shot and killed. LSPD are asking for any information from witnesses at the airport and that you must step forward. We'll continue to follow this story as we collect further information." The radio broadcast cut off. "Alright guys, let's get back to the studio." He and his crew members went to load up the equipment and they drove off.

"Good work today?" said James, the cameraman.  
"Yeah, I'd say so." Rusty replied. "Fucking crazy how three men were able to escape the airport like that."  
"A fucking plane bro. That is some wild shit. "/p  
"Yeah, you said it J" Said Rusty as they pulled into the Weazel News parking lot. Rusty and James got out of the van and walked to the door.

"Hey Rust, you herd about Mark leaving to go to Liberty City? We're getting a new boss today."  
"Damn. I hope he ain't too hard to deal with." Rusty said.  
They were about to walk in when James stopped Rusty from opening the door. "She is a fucking maniac. She got into a scandal in Vice City. Remember hearing Jenny talking about Leslie Mitchell on the morning show?" Rusty nodded his head. "That's her. I swear she killed the poor bastard, but evidence wasn't strong enough to be used in court. Just be careful."  
"You say it like she may murder me. Come on, she can't be that bad. Have you even met her yet?" Rusty asked. That's when the doors opened in front of them and a woman walked outside pass them. She was blonde and short hair, tall, and a bad attitude, but it was none other than Leslie Mitchell, the new editor of Weazel News. She took out a cigarette and lit it.  
"Yeah, just did. Let's go in." James said in a lowered voice. They went inside. It was time to clock off for the day. Rusty and James went to sign out of work and then they stepped out to the employee parking lot. Rusty got walked over to his all black Bravado Buffalo.

"Just saying man, she could be trouble for the studio." James said.  
"Well, if anything happens, they'll fire her here as well." Rusty said. "I'll see you at the bar later or something."  
"Count me out, bro. I think it's time I took it a little easy tonight. Seeing all that chaos today made me tired." James said with a yawn.

"Fine whatever. I'll see you at work." Rusty then got into his Buffalo and cranked it up at he started to head home. Rusty turned on his radio to Los Santos Rock Radio. He drove a few blocks until he got to the Weazel Plaza.  
Rusty walked into his apartment. Rusty thankfully didn't have to pay for this one. Weazel was kind enough to do it in hopes he would transfer to Los Santos, but even without the nice fancy apartment, he would had still came, but it was nice to still get it. Rusty went into the living room. "Rebecca? You here?" Rusty walked around the apartment to look for her. He found a note that read she was out at Bahama Mama's tonight with her friends. He also noticed she left her Life Invader profile up on the computer. He logged her out as he checked the weather for tomorrow. He also read the article one of his co workers wrote on Weazel News .com. He shut off the computer then went back into the living room and turned on the TV to watch America's Next Top Hooker.

"Rusty popped open a beer of Pisswasser and laid on the couch. He eventually fell asleep.  
He woke up to the sound of his iFruit buzzing. He looked at the clock on the wall and it was 12 AM. He fell asleep only 2 hours ago. He picked up the phone and answered in a sleepy voice. "Hello?" He was alarmed to the sound of Rebecca yelling at someone in the background. "Oh, shut the hell up! I'm on the phone!" She then turned her attention to Rusty. "Hey, I need some help. This asshole won't leave me alone and I have no money to get a cab. My friends left me. My car is at home, I really-" "Becca, hang on. I'm coming to get you." Rusty told her. He hung up and got on his shoes. He already had his jeans and t shirt on. He went out and got into his car and drove to Bahama Mama's.

When he arrived he seen two men arguing and Rebecca was in the middle or them. "Guys, shut up! I don't even want you in my life, Josh. Luis is doing me just fine." She said. The guy named Josh had a smart remark. "Oh, so now he's doing you? He does you just fine? Where at? In the ass just how you like it, slut?"

Rusty walked up and asked, "Hey pal, who are you calling a slut?"  
"That bitch right th-" Rusty came swinging and hit Josh in the face.  
"I suggest you keep your mouth closed before I do it for you." Rusty said.  
"No, Rusty! He's just drunk. He didn't mean it!" Rebecca said. "Let's just go."  
Josh got back up and tackled Rusty to the ground. Rusty got hit once before he could push him off. They both stood up and they were both ready to fight. Josh threw a punch, but Rusty dodged it and countered back. Josh was indeed drunk and his swing were slow. Rusty had plenty of time to fight with this guy, but he wanted to end it now, so he threw three big punches and Josh fell to the ground.  
"Rusty! Please stop!", Rebecca shouted. "He's down. Just stop. Let's go!"  
"Becca, babe. I'll take you home.", said Luis. He waved her to come on.  
"Whoa, hey. I don't think so, pal. I don't know who you are, but she called me and I am taking her home./p  
"Yeah you don't know me and let's keep it that way. You wanted to fight and she wanted to go. You gotta do what the lady wants, bro."  
"You want to get knocked out too, you fuck?" Rusty shouted.  
"Let's go then, mother fucker." Luis shouted back.  
"No! This is over. Rusty, please take me home. Luis, it's cool. Just forget about it." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Rusty." She waited on him.  
Rusty and Luis stared at each other for a few seconds. "See you around.." Rusty said.  
"I guess so." Luis said.  
Rusty and Rebecca walked to the car and they got in. Rusty cranked up the car and they drove off./p  
p style="font: 14.39px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; word-spacing: 0px; white-space: normal; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Becca..." Rusty tried to to break the silence.

"I can't believe you knocked him out. I could had taken care of him myself. Besides he was drunk. Josh is a good guy when he's sober." Rebecca said.  
"Do you really want to have friends that get drunk and call you a slut and a bitch?" Rusty pointed out.  
"You don't understand. He was raised badly. Don't think for a second you were never like that one time." Rebecca said.  
"Don't bring up my childhood. Please let's just leave it alone. What about that other guy?"  
"Luis? He's just one of my BFFs on Life Invader."

"So what happened?" Rusty asked.  
Rebecca explained, "Well, me and Luis got all our friends to go out to the club to have some fun and it was going great. Then Josh, the one you probably gave a broken nose to, came up and all he wanted to do was bitch about why I broke up with him. I wanted to leave, but everyone was drinking, I had no money and that's why I called you, but Luis was offering me a ride home when I walked outside, but Josh followed us out and that's when you showed up. It was a pretty shit day for me, but at least I got to meet Jill Von Crastenburg."

Rusty shook his head. "Listen, I don't know what to tell you, but you should take a break from social media for a while, or slack back from it. It seems like it's been getting you into trouble lately and if it keeps up, you may end up regretting what you say on there. I covered a story about this guy who talked shit about his ex girlfriend and how she treated him, but one day he got beat to death with three baseball bats in a back alley in Bohan. She had her brothers do it and she watched."  
"I don't start that kind of drama. I don't even start it. I just get put into it. My friends will argue then put me in the middle of it. I try to ignore, but I always get those messages asking if I said this or if I said that. It's hard to just stay out of it." Rebecca exclaimed.  
They pulled into the driveway and Rusty parked in his garage. He as well as Rebecca was glad to be home and could finally rest.

"Becca, I'm just saying be careful. Ok?"  
"Yeah. Well thanks for helping me today. In a way, I'm glad you knocked Josh out. He was a dick. Maybe he'll stop being one now, but I want you to get along with Luis. He is a really cool guy once you get to know him." Rebecca said with a yawn.

"I can't promise, but I'll try. First impressions are hard to erase. Goodnight." Rusty gave his cousin a hug and they both wet to their beds. Rusty gave Rebecca his bed and he would sleep on the couch in the living room. If Rebecca looked like a bad influence to your child, you haven't seen how Rusty can be yet.


	4. Mission 3 - Leslie Mitchell

Rusty walked in to work this morning. He got there early as usual. 5 o'clock was when he had to be there today, but it's normally 5:30. Rusty had to meet the new boss. He already seen her yesterday, but didn't get to speak. Rusty was so early, he thought he may be the only one, but was greeted by his co-workers in the break room, James, Mike, and Jenny.

"Morning guys." Rusty said. "Everything ok?"  
"Well..." James looked away. "She's exactly what I expected." Jenny spoke up.  
"What do you mean?" Rusty asked.  
Mike said in a whisper, "She's fucking insane. She should not be an editor. Journalist maybe." "Hell no, Mike. She should be working at a criminal hideout." Jenny argued.

"So, nobody likes her?" Rusty was shocked at how everyone's reactions were.  
Likes her? What is there to like, Rust? She will man handle you too. Trust me. I know. She reminds me of that crazy psycho in Blaine County everyone talks about, but she can keep herself calm and hide it all." James handle? Really James? Come on, bro." Rusty laughed.  
"You'll see when you meet her yourself."

Then everyone herd footsteps. It was the sound of high heels walking from the lobby. The door opened and stepped in Leslie Mitchell. She greeted everyone with a smile. "Hey guys. Everything good?", she asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, now get to work. We got stories to cover. Make sure that liberal media can't get their hands on it first." She looked at Rusty. She took out her hand and Rusty shook it. "You must be the famous Rusty Parker everyone in the studio had been talking about. I'm Leslie, your new boss. Why don't you step into my office for a minute." She looked around and seen James getting coffee. "GET TO WORK!" She screamed. James got his coffee in time and took off outside the break room and headed for the van outside to wait for Rusty.

"Now, follow me please." Leslie said. They walked through the lobby and into the main studio where Mike and Jenny were getting ready to start the Weazel News Morning Show. Rusty waved at them. Both of them shook their heads with a horrified face.  
Rusty walked ahead of Leslie as they approached her office door and opened it for her. Leslie said thanks and smiled at him, then she went behind her desk.  
"Sit down Rusty while I check over your history here."

History? Rusty wasn't sure what to think of that. She skimmed it quickly and then looked over at him with an evil-like grin. "You're gonna be easy to deal with."  
"I'm sorry?" Rusty looked puzzled.  
"You have a criminal history back from high school. Affiliated with The Lost? So, you're a biker. You actually killed three from The Angels, but you pleaded self defense and got charges dropped. I like a man who can cover himself up well."  
"I'm sorry, but what's going on and how do you know about my past?" Rusty was getting ill.  
"I know everyone's past that's in this building. All your co-workers in the break room too, but you are like the diamond in the rough here." Leslie said.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't do that anymore. I regret ever being in The Lost and that was no cover up. That is the truth." Rusty stood up.  
"Shh. Sit down and relax. You don't want everyone knowing do you?"  
Rusty looked mad. He couldn't help himself, but to. Here was a woman he had never met in his life and she knew his criminal past.

"What do you want with me?" Rusty asked. He knew what kind of game she was playing.  
"There we go." Leslie got up from her seat as she clapped her hands together. "We have low ratings right now. Mike and Jenny can't seem to find good and exciting stories, so we need to get more breaking news, like oh, let's say a helicopter at Higgins Helitours malfunctions and crashes into the water at Vespucci Beach. Make sure James is nearby with the van and you can see it and you guys set up and start the breaking story."  
"Whoa, you want me to cause someone to get killed for ratings? Are you fucking crazy?" Rusty asked.  
"Yes I am. Good God, hasn't your last boss ever had you do something like this before?"  
"Hell no!" Rusty said.

"Well no wonder your ratings are low. Now go. I gotta call that intern in here. You don't have to tell me when it's done." She turned on the TV to Weazel News. "I'll know."  
"This is fucking crazy." Rusty said as he shut the door behind him. He walked past the studio and seen Mike and Jenny talking about the airport shootout. Rusty continued on to the front entrance where James was waiting on him in the van. He got into the drivers seat and they headed for the helitours.  
"So how'd it go?" James asked.

"She's fucking crazy and she's asking us to crash a tour helicopter." Rusty said as they pulled out.  
"That's insane! What the hell is wrong with her?" James started freaking out.  
"Hey, listen. We need a plan. She's expecting it to be done today."  
"Oh, so you're just gonna go along with it? What the fuck? Let's go to the cops. Get her out of here, man."  
"Look, I have a feeling she will do something bad if that happens. She looks like she would kill someone, and if she's having us doing this, I'm sure she has other people who may be waiting to take us out." Rusty felt slightly paranoid. It wasn't the first time he was asked to do something and he refused to. He was attacked by those bikers for a reason.  
"Seriously? You're gonna act like that?" Rusty stayed silent while James talked. "Fuck! So how are we doing this? You got a plan?"

"We'll get there and see what we can do. For now let me just concentrate.  
They arrived and they parked the van on the side of the road. Rusty popped the hood up and got out.  
"What are you doing?, asked James.  
"Making it look like we broke down to keep from people looking at us suspiciously. Grab your camera from the back and see what's up down there." Rusty began messing with wires and other things as if something was wrong. James got his small camera and began filming the helitour for a few minutes.  
"Ok man, I got something. Come look."

Rusty slammed the hood shut and got in to drive away. They got to a parking lot and James showed him the tape. "You think we could disguise ourselves as workers and when they have to refill the chopper, we go out and you do something?"  
"James, that sounds like the best plan we have, but what about our faces? Won't there be cameras? We can't be known either, or else we get fucked." Rusty stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Bro, can we just call this off? I don't like it one bit."  
"I don't like it either, but we got to do it." Rusty pondered for a minute before getting an idea. "I got it. We can wear those face masks that a lot of people wear while cutting grass to keep from breathing in the pollen and we put hats on. Simple."  
Rusty and James took a while before being able to get the appropriate staff uniform. They got the masks and hats and were set up to go to work. They decided to get a cab to take them back, instead of driving one of their vehicles and risking being found. When they arrived at the security gate, their what would be boss greeted them.

"Hey! Get over to the fueling station and fill those gas cans up. Be prepared to fill up the next one that lands." he shouted. Rusty and James ran over to the fueling station and began filling large tanks which would be transported to the helicopters and filled up. It took a good 10 minutes before a helicopter landed. They rushed the tank out there. The plan was to not actually fill up the chopper, but Rusty called an audible and told James he would fill it up and while that was going on, Rusty could go to the tail of the chopper and unscrew the blade. It would fly off if loose enough and the helicopter would spin out of control which would then crash.  
"Sir, allow me to check this propeller." The boss waved him on and Rusty began to check it. He pulled out a adjustable wrench that would loosen up the bolts that were holding the blades in. Rusty loosened them up enough and he helped James finishing the refuel. They then hurried back to the fueling station to meet the boss.

"Good work. How'd the bolts feel?" He asked.  
"Great, although I did find a loose bolt, but I got it tightened back up. Should make it a smoother ride for the passengers and the stick should be easier for the pilot." Rusty said trying to sound as professional as possible.  
"You two won't be needed for a while. You can go rest in the employee room. I'll call you when needed."  
They went back into the employee room and began to sneak out the back. Rusty noticed a car coming to the gate. It was a man and two women They looked like they were going to be the next passengers. Rusty thought one of them looked hot. They made it to the road to call another cab. They got the ride back to their van and they immediately changed their outfits back into their suits. Rusty fired up the van as they went to Vespucci Beach. They got some coffee at a Bean Machine and waited. They spoke nothing of what they just did.

Then they decided they would go ahead and set up the camera on Vespucci Beach. They went live on the air and were questioning the beach goers about the one thing they loved the most of Los Santos. While Rusty was interviewing one, there was a loud noise behind them. The helicopter was in the air and was flying over the ocean. Rusty was sure to ignore it, but couldn't when he herd a very loud sound coming from it. He turned around as well as the interviewee did too. Rusty watched the helicopter as it started spinning around in the air. Rusty could hear screaming. It was the same people he saw when leaving. The man he seen, fell out of the chopper and the blades cut him in half. "Oh my God." Rusty said. The whole time, James had the camera on the helicopter. He was disgusted too. He even threw up.

The older woman and the younger one were still inside. The pilot was fighting the stick, but nothing was working. Then the helicopter went straight down into the water. A huge splash erupted and several beach goers started running either to the crash or away. Life Guard responded immediately and Los Santos Fire and Rescue soon followed. Rusty and James moved closer to the scene until police stopped them from going so far. Rusty asked the police if anyone survived, but one officer told him that two are dead and one is critically injured. He would not give anymore information than that. He said he would contact him tomorrow to give him a report.

Rusty and James got back to the van and started loading up. "That's fucking crazy. I can't believe she did that to us. Now I-", "Shut up!" Rusty whispered to James. "We'll talk about it at work with Leslie."  
Rusty and James got back to the studio. They went to the employee parking lot and they called it a day.


	5. Mission 4 - Confirming Your Prejudices!

Rusty walked into the employee side of the Weazel News studio. He went straight to Leslie's office. He could already hear James inside talking. Rusty opened the door and seen both of them. James was standing up and Leslie was sitting behind her desk on her computer as if she was not listening. When she herd the open, she looked and seen Rusty.

"You could knock next time." She said.  
"You're out of your goddamn mind." Rusty told her.  
"Wouldn't you want people to knock on yours?" She said in a smart ass tone.  
Rusty snapped back, "You can't make us do that kind of stunt anymore. I don't care if that's how it's supposed to be done. I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death, so we get better ratings."  
"So then you do it to keep yourself out of jail. Both of you."  
"What do you mean?" James asked.  
Leslie went to her computer and popped a window on the screen to show a video of two men going towards a helicopter to refill the gas tank. Then it had a clear view of Rusty loosening the tail rotor. The video also showed that it was indeed the same helicopter that crashed.

"That's bullshit!" James yelled at her.  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Rusty said as he thought about what he could do.  
"Before you go trying to delete this video or kill me, I have a back up plan for that. Someone else has the video as well." Leslie said.  
James sat down. "My life is fucked!"  
Rusty paced back and forth.  
"Now listen, here is your next assignment." Leslie said  
"This is bullshit. Total bullshit." Rusty said.  
Leslie waited for him to stop talking before continuing. "This next one is simple. Rather a very easy task. There's this liberal who's running for Governor, Sue Murray. She's going to be at City Hall to make a campaign speech. I would like for you to take her out."

"What? Take out a high level politician? Ok, that is not how they get elected." Rusty said.  
"Well then. You can kiss your lives goodbye with two counts of 1st degree murder and one count of attempted murder. James, you're going to be there as a camera guy to record the speech. Rusty, I left a present in the back of the van. Now go!" Leslie shooed them off.  
Rusty and James went outside to the employee parking lot where they got into the van and drove off to City Hall.

James started freaking out, "This is bullshit! This is blackmail! This is-"  
"Will you shut up? God, you really need to get a hold of yourself. Do you realize what's about to happen?" Rusty tried to calm the kid as much as he can.  
"I can't believe we're about to take her out. I mean, this is Sue Murray. This is almost like taking out a presidential candidate!"

"Hey, don't get any ideas. She could try to make us do that next. Just relax man." Rusty then started to think what the hell he was doing. "You got the easy part. All you do is film. I have to do the dirty work."  
"Dude, we have to get rid of that video, or her. Something man." James said.

"Look, we'll deal with her, but for now, let's just do what she wants us too." Rusty said as they parked around a back alley. Rusty got out and opened the back doors to find a sniper rifle. "Fuck me." he said as he picked it up. He walked back to the driver side where James took over the wheel. "Alright, here's what is going down. You just go set up and I'll do what I have to do. When it happens, don't come back for me. Just act normally."  
"How am I going to act normal when someone's head is about to be blown off?" James asked.  
"Just go." Rusty ordered.

The van took off and Rusty went back through the alley to a fire escape. He climbed it and got to the to of the building. He then walked over to the edge where he had a good vantage point. He could see where the podium was. It was a perfect spot for him. He waited for the time to set up. A few minutes past and there was a crowd gathering. James and other news crews were already recording. Then a cheer came from the crowd and Sue Murray walked out to the podium waving at everyone with a smile on her face, Rusty personally did not like her, but the fact that killing her was too far. Rusty got the sniper rifle ready. It had a silencer attached and an advanced scope. Rusty laid down and held the gun with a tripod stand. It was very helpful to increase the accuracy so as long as the sights were set right. Rusty didn't want to rush the shot, so he waited. Sue started to speak.

"My fellow San Andreans, thank you all for coming out today on this beautiful day. It would not had been possible if we didn't have people being taxed. Today, I am here to talk about Jock Cranley. Yes I know you don't want to hear me talk about him, but it needs to be done. His followers must know the truth. Jock Cranley is an a-hole. Does anyone want an a-hole to run this state? No. Do we want to legalize marijuana? Yes! and I will do that, not Cranley. Cranley wants to abolish medical marijuana. He is a supporter for looser gun control, but I say no! We must keep the weed and we must get rid of guns! Now I know what some of you are thinking. Should we give up guns or weed? Well it should be guns! Cranley wants to arm children in school. When I was a teacher I-" BAM!

Rusty shot the gun and seen Murray fell. He got up and ran to the fire escape. He had to get out of the area quickly. He ran down the alley and got to the street. He found a car and busted the window to unlock the door. After he hot wired the car, he drove off and left the area. He passed cops and ambulances while leaving. They were headed to City Hall.

Rusty cleared the area and he thought he was was good to go. He parked the car and sighed. He just shot at one of the biggest politicians in the country. He decided it was time to head home and find some way to get it off his mind.


End file.
